FY's New Year's Resolutions
by FalTen
Summary: Now for the Seiryuu's resolutions. Very scary. You have been warned.
1. Suzaku's Seishi

Fushigi YÃ»gi New Year's Resolutions  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this short fic is the idea. And even then I got it after reading "You'll Never Hear the Cast of Fushigi YÃ»gi Say..." by Touya no Miko. Fushigi YÃ»gi belongs to Yuu Watase. I also don't own Cowboy Bebop. And why I thought of this at the end of May only the Goddess knows.  
  
  
  
*setting the scene 10 min. before midnight at Miaka and Taka's apartment*  
  
Nuriko: All right everybody! Let's hear those resolutions!  
  
Everyone: *ignoring Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Let's hear 'em now or I'll sing.  
  
Everyone: *still ignoring him*  
  
Nuriko: You asked for it... * starts singing 'Rain' off of Cowboy Bebop in a horribly bad voice*  
  
"I don't feel a feel a thing  
  
and I stopped remembering.  
  
The days are just like moment turned to hours."  
  
Everyone: *cringes* ALL RIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!  
  
Nuriko: Thought you'd see it my way. Now who's gonna go first?  
  
Tasuki: I will just to get you to shut the fuck up. My New Year's resolution is to reduce my flaming Tama to once a day rather than 3 times a day.  
  
Tamahome: There's someone up there who likes me. I'll hold you too that.  
  
Hotohori: I will be kinder to those less beautiful than me.  
  
Chichiri: I will slowly cut down on saying 'no da' and finally stop all together, no da.  
  
Ice-Goddess: NOO! Your no da's are one of the coolest things. Oh well. *pouts*  
  
Chiriko: Uhm...I'll...uhm...I won't be so innocent?  
  
Tasuki: Ooh. I get corrupt Chiriko! Now, I'll have to teach you how to swear. But, first we need to chage your style of clothing..." *leads Chiriko off to start corrupting him*  
  
Mitsukake: I will talk more.  
  
Miaka: I will eat less! *does a V for victory sign*  
  
Tamahome: Let's just hope you can go for a day without eating everything in sight.  
  
Miaka: Well what's your's Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: I'll donate my money to a charity and forget about any money someone owes me."  
  
Everyone: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Nuriko: That'll be the day! Well, mine is I promise to try to control my strength and stop knocking Tasuki into walls.  
  
Tasuki: *from other room* I heard that! And if you don't hold up to that I'll burn all of your dresses!  
  
Nuriko: NO! Not my dresses! *collects all of his dresses and puts them into a flame-retardent safe* Ha! Now try.  
  
Tasuki: *comes out with the new and improved Chiriko* Nah. Not righ' now.  
  
Everyone: *stares at Chiriko*  
  
Chichiri: By Suzaku! He looks just like Tasuki, no da! Damnit, no da! I said no da, no da. ARGH!  
  
Chiriko: Yeah? What o' it? Anyone gotsa problem with that?  
  
Everyone: *notices a smaller version of Tasuki's tessen and says nothing*  
  
Ice-Goddess: Okay... Well that's it for now. Next up the Seiryuu's. This should prove interesting... 


	2. Seiryuu's Seishi

Seiryuu's New Year's Resolutions  
  
Diclaimer: As I said last time I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Don't hurt me. *cowers in corner*  
  
A/N: This is, as I call it, a random insanity fic. You have been warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: 10 min. to midnight. Soi's apartment.  
  
Nakago: Soi, why are there CGI pictures of you and I making out all over your walls?  
  
Soi: *blushing* Uhm...I uh...Look a dead bird![1] *points to the ceiling and runs to her room as everyone looks up*  
  
1 min. later. Soi is out of her room.  
  
Yui: Ok. Now since there's nothing else to do, we might as well share our resolutions. I'll go first. I will cut down on pitying myself.  
  
Nakago: Thank Kami-sama. All right, I will cut down Ashitare's whipping to once a day.  
  
Soi: I will...stop...obsessing over Nakago and let Tomo have him.  
  
Tomo: No, Soi you can have him. I don't want him.  
  
Soi: Well, I don't want him either. Oh, well. Guess no one wants him.  
  
Nakago: *blank face* Since when does no one like me?!  
  
Tomo: Since you let all of us die. Without even trying to save us you moron. And my resolution is to stop wearing this make-up. I'm starting to scare even myself...  
  
Suboshi: I will control my anger and try not to kill everyone who pisses me off.  
  
Ashitare: Yeah right, yo-yo boy.  
  
Suboshi: *pulls out ryuseisui and kills Ashitare*  
  
Everyone: *stares at the blood-soaked Suboshi*  
  
Suboshi: Hey the New Year hasn't started yet.  
  
Amiboshi: Where as my brother will fight less, I will fight more.  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Miboshi: I won't posess Tomo when he's making out with Soi anymore.  
  
Soi & Tomo: YOU DO WHAT!?  
  
Miboshi: Oh, nothing.  
  
Nakago: *depressed 'cause no one likes him anymore*  
  
Everyone but Nakago: 5...4...3...2...1...0! Happy New Year!!! *makes noise with the noise makers*  
  
Yui: *grabs Suboshi by the shirt and kisses him*  
  
Tomo: *kisses Soi*  
  
Nakago: *opens the champagne and gets drunk*  
  
Miboshi: *posesses Tomo*  
  
Ice-Goddess: Ookay. I was extremly hyper when I wrote this. I warned you. Sorry about the whole Tomo/Soi /Miboshi thing. Like I said, I was hyper. If I get enough reviews I might do one with everyone.  
  
  
  
[1] I got this from a fic by TA Maxwell. I didn't make it up. 


End file.
